


Gone to soon:A supernatural fanfiction

by Kate_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Winchester/pseuds/Kate_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dies Sam Cries Drinks demons blood....I'm sure you get the picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean no please stay with me"Sam cried as he held his dieing brother in his arms.  
"S-Sammy"Dean stutters and clutches Sam's shirt as he coughs up more blood.  
"I've always been so proud of you Sammy.You've grown into a fine young man"He says and takes one last breath before  
leaving the earth for good.  
"Dean!You have to still be here please Dean"The  
younger Winchester boy sobs.  
Holding his brothers lifeless body to his oun.

Sam knew he had to bury dean but never wanted to atleast not by himself.  
"I'm not gonna burn you...because in reality I want your ass to haunt me"Sam mumbles as he reluctantly starts to fill Deans grave.

~Meanwhile in Hell~

"You son of a bitch let go of me!"Dean screams as a demon chains him up.  
"I'm not supposed to be here.I'm supossed to be ganking you bastards with Sammy!"He growls and kicks his feet pushing away his impending doom.

In his fit of rage he doesn't notice that the Devil himself walks in."Well well well Mister Dean Winchester fancy seeing you here"Lucifer says and pats Dean on the head.

"Son of a bitch not you" Dean all but whines at the sight of the tall Demon smiling down at him.  
"Let's just get this going shall we...Lets see we'll start with the branding"Lucifer chides and picks up a burning hot rod.


	2. Chapter Number 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road so far:Deans in Hell.Go figure right?  
> Sam goes to Bobby for help.  
> Bobby's hell bent to save his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I've made it to were John is still a awful father.So Bobby steps in and Sam and Dean now call him Dad/Daddy and Bobby claims the boys as his oun.
> 
> PPS:I'm also sorry for the really short friggin chapters.I'll get a good idea one of these days and I'll use all the characters.

"Look Dean the faster you break the faster I can be done with you"Lucifer says and smiles evilly.  
"I'll never break you bitch because it's what you want "Dean snarls back pulling at his chains again.  
"See that's what I like about you.You get me really know what I want"Satan smoothly replys and cuts Dean to the bone again.  
"Come on Sammy you can do this get my ass out of here"Dean mentally says.

~At Bobby's~  
"I'm sorry daddy I tried to save him"Sam cries holding onto Bobby for dear life.  
"It's alright son we'll get him back don't worry"Bobby says comforting Sam as he falls apart.  
"I-I tried I really d-did but I couldn't fight t-them alone" The teenage boy sobs.

"Look at me Samuel"Bobby says and unwraps Sam's arms from his torso.  
"We are going to get him back I know we will and I'll put a spell on his ass to keep him from diein' again".

Sam just looks at Bobby tears still staining his cheeks and new tears forming.  
"B-But it's i-impossible"He says and sniffles looking like a child.


End file.
